<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roleplay??? by exobigstacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209671">Roleplay???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobigstacks/pseuds/exobigstacks'>exobigstacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JohnJae Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobigstacks/pseuds/exobigstacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten went to a Halloween party with Lucas in Oh Sehun's mansion. What he didn't expect is his two crush, Johnny and Jaehyun were there. And the most unexpected part is??</p><p> </p><p>A JohnJaeTen so if you don't mind me, Imma keep writing about JohnJae with twists :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JohnJae Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roleplay???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is exobigstacks! I just can't get enough of JohnJae so I added Ten! Yas! Enjy the story though. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten sighed as he scrolled through sites to find a good costume for the Halloween party that he has been invited with. His best friend Lucas already helped him but all the costume he showed him was either too slutty or too heavy for his liking.</p><p>Ten scrolled past some costume, he found a caveman costume but it was too dumb on him, he found a mascot and he thought he didn’t want to look dumb. He scrolled and scrolled and his eyes widened in delight as he found the perfect costume for him</p><p>Lucas arrived at his apartment at 4:00 PM which shocked him since the party starts at 6. “Lucas? Why are you here so early?” Ten stood up from the couch and paused the Netflix show that he was watching.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me being early? I just want to hang out, I’m bored.” Lucas said as he tossed his costume on the couch.</p><p>“You’re a rich businessman?” Ten asked as he scanned Lucas’ costume. “I had a formal attire that I haven’t used in a while and it looked like it was something a businessman would wear so why not?” Lucas explained as he took a bite of his snickers.</p><p>Ten burst out in laughter and Lucas looked at him in confusion. “What?” Lucas asked. “I don’t know, it’s just funny, you just need some expensive-looking watches then you are good.” Ten chuckled and Lucas just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Now play that show, I’m bored.” The taller whined as he plopped down the couch Ten was on earlier. “Hey! That’s my spot go away!” Ten frantically screamed as be pushed the taller out of the couch and Lucas laughing his ass off.</p><p>Eventually, 6 PM came and it was time for them to get dressed up for the Halloween party. IT was organized by non-other than Oh Sehun. That guy is literally the king of parties because once you start attending his parties, you’ll come back for more and more.</p><p>Ten stepped out of his room only to find Lucas fixing his tie on the mirror, hair quaffed, and was looking very hot. He admits that he finds his best friend hot, they actually tried dating and both realized that they can only be friends.</p><p>“Oh hey, Ten! How do I look?” Lucas flashed him an expensive smile, showing off the expensive-looking watch they found on Walmart. Ten snapped out of his train of thoughts as he quickly scanned his best friend from head to toe.</p><p>“You look… expensive and hot.” Ten said as if he was criticizing a model. “Thanks.” Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and also scans Ten from head to toe.</p><p>“What are you supposed to be?” Lucas asked in confusion. “A waiter! And I have a tray too.” Ten showed Lucas his silver tray and both laughed at how hilarious they both feel. “I mean, it looks good on you since it perfectly showcases your ass.” Lucas smacks Ten’s ass and the smaller yelped put in pain.</p><p>“Quit being silly and let’s party!” Ten jumped in excitement as Lucas snickered, trailing behind his best friend.</p><p>The Oh’s mansion never ceased to amaze both of them. Even though they attended every party Sehun has held, it still shocked them how big their mansion is. There were already a lot of people, the exterior of the house was well decorated and it looked like a haunted mansion which made their excitement go crazy.</p><p>There was a lot, I mean a LOT of people since their garden was also filled with people drunk and dancing. When they went inside the house was very well decorated.</p><p>It was spooky but that’s what makes Halloween parties more exciting right? The music was so loud and it was so dark. The only thing illuminating the house was the orange pumpkin decorations scattered around the house and the flickering neon lights.</p><p>The party hasn’t even reached a full hour yet it was already this chaotic. Lucas and Ten finally made it into the island where they grab a bunch of Halloween themed drinks but it was mostly beer. </p><p>After a few drinks, Ten started to feel hot but he can still see clearly. His alcohol tolerance was pretty high. Lucas was already lost in the sea of people and he was left at the bar.</p><p>He volunteered to help the waiter which earned him a chuckle and a simple “Okay” to not waste his waiter outfit. Ten had fun serving people drinks and drinking as well. </p><p>The small guy was busy chatting with the original waiter when he heard a person clear his throat behind them. Ten turned around and he felt his cheeks turn red immediately. It was Jaehyun in a vampire costume, smirking at him, and Johnny who was in a sleeveless police costume, his biceps showing.</p><p>Ten’s throat went dry as he checked both of his crushes out, his mind making up thoughts. The latter was snapped out of his trance when Jaehyun waved a hand in front of him. Ten blushed and smiled back at both of his crushes.</p><p>“Hey Jae! John.” Ten was proud of himself for not stuttering. “Hey Ten, nice costume, you look hot.” Johnny complimented and smiled at him and Ten swore his heart might burst any moment from now.</p><p>“T-Thanks Johnny, you look quite handsome as well.” Ten said as he gave Johnny a tight smile. “How about me” Jaehyun pouted and Ten laughed nervously seeing Jaehyun’s beautiful features so close to him, the latter’s breath tickling his face. </p><p>The smaller flinched and moved his head away in embarrassment as he saw Jaehyun laughed contently. Ten cleared this throat and started speaking formally “What drink would you like sir?” The two men exchanged looks and Johnny smirked, leaning towards him to whisper, “I didn’t know you were into that thing.”</p><p>It sent shivers down the latter’s spine and Ten gave Johnny a confused look. “Into what?” Ten asked confusion plastered all over his face.</p><p>Jaehyun and Johnny looked at each other and smirked, “Ten was way too innocent for this, why not take advantage of that?” The two thought. “Well you have arrested Mr. Ten,” Johnny said as he grabbed his handcuffs.</p><p>Ten was dumbfounded, “What the hell is happening?” he asked as Johnny cuffs him. “You are arrested for being dangerously sexy, anything you say will be used against you on the court,” Johnny whispered from behind as he pushed Ten towards one of the bedrooms inside the mansion.</p><p>Jaehyun opened one of the big double doors as they went inside a room. Ten was shocked to see the bedroom, it didn’t look like a guest room, it looked like a master bedroom. </p><p>“This is a guest room?” Ten asked. “This isn’t even close to the Master’s bedroom,” Jaehyun said, completely in awe. “We have no time for that,” Johnny said sternly as he pushed Ten rather harshly.</p><p>The small guy fell on the bed, back facing the two hungry lions. Johnny removed the cuffs and Ten massaged his wrists. “Ow! Johnny! Why did you have to cuff me like that?” Ten looked around and saw no one.</p><p>“Jaehyun? Johnny?” he called but no one answered. “What the hell? I am done.” Ten stood up and strode towards the door but before he could open it, a hand stopped him and before he knew it, he was carried and thrown on the bed. </p><p>“Jae? What the hell-“ Ten got interrupted as Jaehyun choked him and pushed him down the mattress. He would be lying if he says he didn’t get turned on by the action, Jaehyun glaring at him like a hungry lion and smirking. But he was too confused to be turned on.</p><p>“That’s Master Jaehyun for you mortal.” And it all finally sank in, of course! How can he be so dumb? Ten has been literally pining for the both of them, so he decided to play along. </p><p>“M-master Jaehyun p-please.” Ten begged voice laced with sexiness. Jaehyun was surprised to see Ten playing along but he quickly changed his gaze and pinned the waiter’s hands down.</p><p>“We know you have been head over heels for the both of us mortal,” Jaehyun whispered with a growl. Ten’s head was spinning, all he can hear was the heavy breathing of Jaehyun in his ear, his loud heartbeat, and the muffled music from the party outside.</p><p>“Answer me mortal!” Jaehyun squeezed his hands harshly and Ten let out a shameless moan. “Yes, Master Jaehyun!” Ten said and the vampire snickered.</p><p>“Do you often think about us waiter?” The voice sent his blood rushing down, causing his member to get hard. “Y-yes officer J-Johnny, e-every day.” Ten confessed and Johnny nipped on his earlobe and the action elicited another moan from Ten.</p><p>“Do you know that we’ve been thinking about you lately, thinking about how we would wreck your pretty little body?” Johnny whispered seductively and Ten felt his cock getting harder and harder. </p><p>Jaehyun noticed this and smirked. Ten was under him, biting his lip and closing his eyes, whimpering as Johnny whispers sweet things to him.</p><p>The vampire leaned towards the whimpering waiter and kissed his flushed cheeks before whispering. “If our voice turns you on, how about this?” Jaehyun grinds his hips, his clothed semi-hard cock meets Ten’s clothed member and Ten moaned at the friction.</p><p>Ten opened his eyes and found Jaehyun looking down at him licking his lips with half-lidded eyes. He also looked at his side and saw Johnny sitting in the armchair watching them. </p><p>“Please!” Ten begged as he thrusts his hip up to meet Jaehyun’s, he wanted more of that friction. He felt something move at the top of his head and he saw Johnny sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. </p><p>The taller pulled him and now Ten was sitting on Johnny’s clothed member. He felt Johnny’s member, it wasn’t fully erected yet but it was already big. The waiter gulped as he imagined what it would be like to have Johnny’s cock inside him.</p><p>“Do you want us, baby?” Johnny said from his back. He was positioned between Johnny’s legs, his back resting on Johnny’s chest while Jaehyun was sitting on his leg straddling him as the vampire inhaled his scent, his head resting at the crook of his neck.</p><p>“A-ah, y-yes J-Johnny, I want y-you b-both.” Ten said as he felt Jaehyun sucking on his collarbone, his head tilted backward and eyes closed.</p><p>“I want you both to wreck me and fill me with your cum.” Ten continued and the two guys breathed out “Fuck!” at the same time. “Oh yeah, do you want me and Jaehyun to fuck you until you can’t stand?” Johnny spoke again. “Y-yes! P-please!” Ten begged and rubbed his ass on Johnny’s cock earning a growl from the cop.</p><p>“As you wish babe,” Jaehyun said and started unbuttoning Ten’s vest and his long-sleeved polo. While Jaehyun was busy undressing the waiter, Johnny gently grabbed Ten’s face to face him and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Ten submitted as he opened his mouth to give all the control to Johnny and the latter did not waste any time, exploring his hot mouth, licking every inch of it.</p><p>Jaehyun on the other had completely undressed Ten leaving his boxers on which shows the outline of his throbbing member. The vampire kissed the head of Ten’s clothed cock earning a gasp from the latter. Johnny watched as Ten tipped his head back, eyes shut and mouth forming an O as Jaehyun started palming the length of the waiter.</p><p>“F-Fuck ah!” Ten moaned in a high pitched voice when he felt Johnny’s hands pinch both of his nipples. Ten’s head was spinning again as he felt like he was in euphoria. “I-I’ close!” Both guys slowed down as they let Ten catch his breath.</p><p>Ten fluttered his eyes open and Jaehyun quickly attacked him with a kiss. There is something between the two that just made him want to submit. Ten opened his mouth to give Jaehyun more access and tilted his head to the side to give Johnny more access to his neck.</p><p>Johnny was leaving love bites all over his neck and shoulders but he couldn’t care less. Jaehyun pulled away which elicited a while from Ten who pouted because of the loss.</p><p>Ten started palming Johnny’s clothed cock and the taller gasped. “I want to pleasure you too,” Ten said wearily and Johnny just smiled. “Don’t worry about us baby,” Johnny said and Ten chuckled as he turned around and plopped on his stomach, facing Johnny’s crotch.</p><p>The waiter licked his lips as he undid Johnny’s pants, he pulled down his boxers, cock springing out. Johnny was huge, Ten gulped and wrapped his hands around the base of Johnny’s cock. He starts licking the tip of his member and slowly put it inside his mouth. </p><p>Johnny watched as his cock slowly sinks inside Ten’s warm mouth, his tongue coating it with saliva. The policeman moaned as Ten started bobbing his head up and down as his life depended on it.</p><p>Jaehyun returned and watched as the two were enjoying themselves. Johnny grabbing a handful of Ten’s hair as he pushes him down to meet his thrusts. Jaehyun’s muttered a “Fuck” before spreading Ten’s legs and perking them up. Jaehyun coated his fingers with lube as he circled Ten’s hole before inserting his middle finger.</p><p>Ten’s moan was muffled by Johnny’s cock, creating a vibration that sent Johnny to the edge. He almost came but luckily he pulled the smaller head away from his cock. He didn’t even let Ten breathe as he quickly kissed the man.</p><p>Jaehyun pulled away from his three fingers and licked Ten’s hole before speaking. “Got him ready for you John.” The vampire just laughed and Johnny grabbed a condom from the side tables and ripping it open with his mouth while his gaze was never leaving Ten.</p><p>Johnny pulled the waiter up. Ten wrapped his hands around Johnny as he slowly takes in his manhood. “Taking it so well baby,” Johnny whispered. “Want me to strip babe?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head. “Fuck me with the costume on please.” Ten breathed out.</p><p>Jaehyun pressing himself on Ten’s back as he trailed kisses on the latter’s shoulders. “Ten you’re so beautiful our baby,” Jaehyun whispered and let his hands roam around the small body of Ten. They were still not moving, Johnny is letting Ten adjust so that he can be comfortable. </p><p>“M-Move” Johnny started slow and gentle, careful not to hurt the beautiful waiter. Ten moaned as he felt Johnny’s cock grade on his prostate. “Your moans are so pretty babe, you’re so perfect” Jaehyun started whispering sweet words which turned the smaller on even more.</p><p>Johnny picked up the pace as he was starting to thrust faster. In every thrust, ten let’s out small gasps and moans which Johnny and Jaehyun were very pleased. “I’ve… been dreaming of this.” Ten said as he continued bouncing on Johnny.</p><p>“Jaehyun please make my dream come true.” Ten wearily said. “What’s your dream babe?” Jaehyun asked in a low voice. “Both of your cocks inside me please!” Ten begged and Johnny swore his cock twitched. Looking at ten begging for more. </p><p>“As you wish babe,” Jaehyun said as he loosened his belt, pulling his pants down to reveal his raged cock. Jaehyun grabbed a condom and wrapped it around his cock. “Leave the costume on please.” Ten spoke one again and Johnny and Jaehyun smirked at each other.</p><p>Ten felt Jaehyun’s cock enter him. He screamed in pleasure when Jaehyun fully inserted his cock. He tightened his hold around Johnny’s neck as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“We’re going to move princess,” Johnny said as they started to move. The action sent new sensations of pleasure. A tear escaped his eye as he felt their cocks working together in harmony. When Jaehyun thrusts in, Johnny thrusts out and vice versa.</p><p>The three was a moaning mess. Johnny whispering how beautiful Ten is while on the other side, Jaehyun whispering how hot it is. It was sweet and spicy.</p><p>“We’re going to wreck you so bad Ten,” Jaehyun growled as he bit his earlobe causing Ten to moan in pleasure. The smaller faced Jaehyun and kissed him. Their pace was starting to quicken and their climax coming near.</p><p>“Johnny, Jaehyun, harder!” Ten screamed and the two guys picked up their speed. “Yes, princess” Johnny and Jaehyun said at the same time. </p><p>It was only a matter of time when Ten was screaming in pleasure. “I’m cumming!!” Ten released his load onto Johnny’s stomach without being touched. He heard the two guys groan in pleasure as he felt their climax getting nearer.</p><p>“Cum on my mouth.” Ten said and the two didn’t need to be told twice as they pulled out. Removing the condom, standing up in front of the smaller guy which was kneeled in front of them, cock aimed towards Ten’s mouth.</p><p>The two released their load on Ten’s mouth, some even got on his face and his hair. The two guys panted, tired from the high they were on. </p><p>Johnny kissed Ten, getting a taste of his own cum, Jaehyun licked the cum that was running down the side of Ten’s mouth. It was disgusting but it doesn’t matter anymore. The three collapsed on the bed, panting hard.</p><p>“Thank you for being my first time.” Ten suddenly spoke and the two looked at him.</p><p>“Oh shit, that was your first time? Damn, why are you so good?” Johnny said and gave Ten a pack on the lips. “Sorry if we weren’t good enough, we were too rough Ten.” Jaehyun apologized and Ten kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“You both were the best.” Ten said and the two felt proud. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Johnny carried Ten towards the bathroom and Jaehyun trailed behind them. </p><p>The warm water helped the three of them relax. Ten was facing Johnny, straddling him, his face hidden on the crook of his neck and Jaehyun pressed his chest at the back of Ten. </p><p>Ten liked this, the feeling of being trapped by the two guys he loved the most. He felt loved, he felt safe.</p><p>“Let’s go on a date this weekend, Me and Jaehyun were dying to date you, we thought you didn’t like us or just one of us,” Johnny said earning a chuckle from the smaller.</p><p>“I love both of you, then why not?” Ten gave both of them a kiss. That night, they slept in someone on the Oh mansion, smiling at their newfound love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you make it here? Wow! A true legend, consider leaving a kudos tho *winkwonk*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>